Trick and Treat
by Dattebayo Girl
Summary: He didn't want to bother the two boys he loved so much... but England's dark magic just might be the end of them all... Slight Implied USUKCAN, Bad Ending, Late Halloween fic from DA- Vocaloid song 'Trick and Treat'


Oi! How could I not share my creepy Halloween story with you guys?

Another Vocaloid song?

You would be correct.

Hetalia isn't mine. Vocaloid isn't mine.

* * *

><p>He was just an lonely old man who missed his family was all. Maybe he'd gotten a little too obsessive over his younger family members, but how could he not? They were cute; sometimes funny, and usually pretty sweet. He remembered the time he came to the 'new world' and ended up with Alfred and Matthew. He missed them so much...<p>

But where he went horribly wrong was the black magic at his disposal. Even though he had worked with and used black magic countless amounts of times over the past years, he found no reason not to do what he did next.

With their DNA (A hair, a clipping, he never recalled what he got.) he created dolls. While they normally looked inconspicuous enough, which a few magic words that only he knew, they would come to life. Each doll (Matthew, Alfred) looked just like their nation counterpart at the same age of 19 and 20, but never spoke, and only was there to comfort him, hold him close, sleep besides him. He wasn't a dirty old man, he just wished for their innocent companionship. This went on for days... weeks, months. Every interaction he held with the doll's nation counterparts, he could say what he really mean to say to them at home- to the dolls. It just felt right. They understood him. they weren't real, but they were close enough.

Then the weirdest thing happened; Alfred and Matthew stop showing up to meetings. No one could get them to open their doors, answer a call- not even Cuba. The nations just assumed they went on vacation or something, or was pulling some stupid prank. As Arthur left the meeting with a huff, he would make sure to give AlfredDoll a mouthful next time they spoke.

But an odd thing happened, one night. Doll-Alfred stood before him as Arthur sat up in bed, reading a book. It was odd- he didnt recall giving the dolls their human forms, but it must of slipped his mind.

AlfredDoll stared at him.

"Are you tired?" He asked. "Come to bed; where is that brother of yours?"

_Arthur._He spoke. Then he smiled, a gesture that reminded Arthur of a two year old proud of himself of walking. It almost made Arthur proud.

but then he remembered the dolls were not supposed to speak.

**Deeper, deeper, you come into the forest, pulled by a voice so sweet  
>Come on, come on, you want to go even deeper in to meet<strong>

Even when he'd summoned MattieDoll, with a little encouragement, he began to talk as well.

And well... this was just odd! The Spell said they would be mute little dolls! They certainly wasn't now. Maybe it had to do with how much magic Arthur used. He was pretty powerful if he did say so himself.

So Alfred and Matthew had stopped showing up. Arthur forgot all about that. The dolls stayed with him always whether he called them or not. It was alright though, because they acted their parts correctly, and helped Arthur 'cope with his family's disappearances' by requiring that he stay home with them- That he started skipping meetings too. Arthur started to get a little lightheaded a few days after this had started. Whenever the dolls spoke, it was alluring to him- he was starting to think they were the real thing... so they were right. Why leave home? Why leave family?

**Quickly, quickly, come as fast as your little legs can run to the dark  
>Come on, come on, it'll be so fun, let's play a game, on your mark!<strong>

He woke up one morning, his eyes clouded with deceit. He brushed his teeth, Alfred jumping around him excitedly, going on about breakfast. He heard Matthew making quite a racket downstairs in the kitchen. Arthur got dressed, got a squrmy, laughing Alfred into some presentable clothes, and holding his hand, they both went downstairs. Matthew was still in his PJs, but he had crafted a breakfast with the French influence wafting though the air... It was delicious, as always.

But... this morning, Arthur noticed that Matthew and Alfred only watched him eat. He frowned a little with bite after bite of crepes and maple syrup, each of his brothers watched him eat. Then he remembered that they didn't eat. Then he remembered they weren't real. He took a sip of his tea. He blinked, staring down into the cup of liquid. His eyes rolled back. He went limp at the table.

**This cinnamon stick is a wonderful magic stick  
>Imagine that you're drowning in the sweetest syrups<br>Dreams relieve of you of problems and sorrows that make you weep  
>Because they are heaven-made, have one and fall asleep<strong>

The dreams...the dreams were horrible. Alfred and Matthew were begging to be released. Alfred was angry that he'd use magic against them. Matthew was sorrowful, hating that it had come to this. Arthur had no clue what it meant. It was a nightmare and he wanted to wake up!

And suddenly, he knew he was a awake. He was awake, but he still could see nothing- his entire world was shrouded in black. He tried pulling his hands- no use. He tried squirming about. He could only go so far. But he felt the other presence in the room- two of them. He was still disoriented, still confused, still trying to remember what had happened, where the boys had gone. These _weren't_the real North American brothers. He think he remembered that much...

**But they're only good if you are surrounded by hallucinations  
>When you take the blindfold off, there's no more pleasant creations<br>You will see that you hands are tied and bound, dragging at my heels  
>You've already given up, don't take it back, it's a deal<strong>

He slipped off the blindfold, and he could barely make out the other two presences in the room. Alfred and Matthew had returned? It was them! Suddenly... suddenly, the way Matthew looked over at him. That terrifying smile, his shy little appearance gave off...

**Sometimes we see the shine of doubt flickering on the double edged knife  
>A faultless love does not exist, there's no perfect feeling in this life<br>Through a hole in the blindfold, there was something I thought I'd never see  
>Lantern shadows that grew at night unconsciously frightened me<strong>

Arthur knew. He really knew. He really knew how badly he had screwed up. That spell he had cast had not gifted him with two lifelike dolls, but had stolen the very lives they were modeled after. Now, the two dolls were after him, in pure revenge. It hurt, but it was what he deserved. Maybe he could fix it! Maybe if he could just-

**My, my, you bad kid, how dare you wake up so early  
>If your blindfold comes off, then should I blind you instead?<br>Hey look, you're laughing, now isn't that the cutest sight?  
>But you still wear lies, so let's go back to our play tonight<strong>

Arthur jumped as he blinked, and Alfred was suddenly next to him, cupping his face, 'tsking' at him sadly. Another blink, and Matthew was on the other side of him, pulling him closer. Their touches felt like fire. In those simple touches, Arthur could feel all their pain and suffering. What had started as a harmless solution for himself cost the two lives of his favorite people.

Tears filling his eyes, he forced out a laugh, then another, over and over again, each barking laugh as insane and painful as the last. He had only created the dolls so he wouldn't bother the real versions. A sarcastic, horrible fate for them both. It hurt so much he laughed. He laughed and laughed.

His laughter died down when each one of the twins simultaneously moved a hand over his chest, right over his heart. He could feel the thudding of his own heartbeat in his ears.

**"Hey.."**

"Give me that..?.."

-Giggle...-

Why are you trembling in front of me like a scared little mouse?  
>Milk is what you want because it made you well at your old house?<br>This is my domain, my place where it's just as warm as any place  
>I'll just toll whats in your pocket, now you should not lose any face<p>

Fear consumed him. He opened his mouth to tell them, to tell them if he gave him a chance, he could fix them- he just needed a chance, just one chance... But it was so painful for them. It was hard to even imagine they had a heart anymore. It would be natural that they both wanted his. He struggled and fought, but he blinked and found himself standing, free of his bindings, but in the dark once again. On his left, Alfred appeared, bowed low, his gloved hand holding his, and to his right, Matthew appeared in the same gentlemanly get-up, holding his right hand. They twirled him around, and besides following their movements, Arthur found he no-longer controlled his own body. Did it feel like this? Was this what it was like to be a doll?

Both twins had their hands over his chest, then began to grab at it- tear at it like two dogs going at a stuffed animal. he couldn't hear his heart anymore. His eyes were wide. He was still breathing... but his heart was...-

Darkness fell on him again.

**Give me that, quickly, quickly, just give it here right now  
>Don't ask why or when or where, you don't even to need to know how<br>Eat these sweets, they tempt you into believing fake hospitality  
>Give me that, quickly, just give it here right now to me!<strong>

**La La**

**La**

**La**

**La La**

**La La**

**La La**

**La**

**La**

**La La**

* * *

><p>"Hey look, his door is open!"<p>

Several Nations were looking into these disappearances. First the North American brothers, then Arthur had gone missing for at least a month. They checked his house, and it was lifeless, though one odd thing was the lifesized... something on the bed, sitting up and slumped over whatever book it had chosen to read. At first sight, it was thought to be England, but this doll was cold to the touch. His Green eyes were only buttons and he had a stitched on smile. His hair was nothing but yarn, and where his heart supposedly was was a rip instead, stuffing poking out, showing how empty his chest was.

It was just a doll...

* * *

><p>Happy (belated) Halloween~!<p> 


End file.
